Animist and the Anarchist
by itanshi
Summary: AU StrikerS rewrite. Fury Tempest and Hana Seabring are my OCs and they have replaced Erio and Caro in the storyline. I hope to have fun as the plot diverges from the main one. Random ammounts of Nanoha/Fate, Shamal/Signum, Subaru/Teana 10year olds. Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Walking, that was the only thing I knew. As long as I moved, I was safe. As long as I was alive, I could live. Yet, in my darkest hour, my movement brought me pain and anguish. I hated the ground at my feet. I hated the fields, those long expanses of nothing far as the eye could see. The ice, the snow, it quaked, broke and boiled forth into steam as I walked across it. My instincts became a flame within my soul. Forward was all I knew. Even as the path became deeper and the pool of boiling water surrounded me, I walked. Even as I nearly drowned in my own wake, I walked on. I walked forward without stopping as the ground hissed and cracked. I didn't stop as that would bring death. I feared death so I defied it. As long as I was alive, death would never be my master. As long as I was alive, I would never have a master. I was free. My life was an explosion.

--

"There!" A man shouted. "The tracks end over there, you were right. It was man made!"

"Man? These foot prints are of a child. Press on, let's see if the pour soul is alive."

"Yes, Sir!" He ran forward and stopped short of the end. The ground had burned and refrozen many times. He knelt down and scanned her. "She's alive, some how."

The older man called up a screen. "Medic team, here are my coordinates, send care at once."

"Yes, sir!" The team responded on the other end.

"How can she still be alive, sir?" The young enforcer asked. The older man knelt down beside the body. He felt the dirt and looked down the path of burnt ground amidst melted snow.

--

Years later.

Nanoha Takamachi walked through the kitchen area and into the hallway. She had finished carrying boxes into their new residence. There was much on her mind as the new quarter started. "Fate-chan, are you in the bedroom?"

"Yes, the bed is wonderful."

"Mind if I join you?" Nanoha teased.

"Only if you bring strawberries." Fate joked in return.

Nanoha laughed, "Aw, I ate those for breakfast." She walked into the bedroom and sat beside her best friend. They were to be combat instructors this year as Ace Commanders of Stars and Lightning divisions. Riot Force Six would gain new students soon and the missions would start in haste. Fate reflected on this. "I'm surprised you are as thrilled as I am to be a combat instructor this year." Nanoha confessed. She picked up the brush from the nightstand and ran it through her hair as she mused over that thought. She had looked over the biographies and reports on the cadets and she had to be honest. She was worried about one of them. She sat upon the bed.

"You are worried about me?" Fate offered her hand. Nanoha looked into her deep red eyes and smiled. She handed over the brush and tossed her hair behind her shoulders. Fate repositioned herself behind her and began brushing. "I will do what I learned best from my favorite teacher."

"Lindy?" Nanoha smiled.

"You, silly." Fate laughed. "Lindy-mama was a fine teacher and she'd still give you a good one two."

Nanoha laughed this time, "I suck at mahjong."

"Yes you do."

"Don't agree with me." Nanoha stuck her tongue out. They both laughed and took a moment to reflect. "Tempest is..."

Fate frowned and stopped brushing. "Cadet Fury Tempest. She was abandoned on a remote nonadministrative planet." She didn't like the story and she was sure Fury Tempest hated it even more. "We were unable to trace her back to which group was responsible, unfortunately. She might be an artificial mage." She thought about it, "She was the only survivor. There must have been a hundred children who died in that cold. I guess they didn't know what she was capable of." She smiled, "She is special. Although, I'd like to say all our cadets are special. We look after the best and brightest candidates the TSAB comes across. We were accepted into the force after all." She smiled.

"We were. A lifetime ago. Nyahaa, that is so funny to say when you are 19."

"It is, but I'm glad we spent it like we did." Fate started brushing again. "Despite everything."

"So am I. That girl's powers manifested on that planet?"

"That's the theory. Her will to live is extraordinary."

"So was yours." Nanoha turned her head and smiled one of her trademarks. Fate lost herself in it for a moment. "Oh, Vita asked to watch the infamous city destroyer with you today."

Fate blinked. "We're using the holofield so the destruction will be controlled. Still, I was afraid she'd break our budget." Fate sighed.

"Poor Hayate-chan."

--

Later on that morning.

Hayate walked into her office and closed the door behind her. "Good morning Rein-chan." Hayate smiled. She saw rein at her new desk and had to tease the little girl.

"Good morning to you, Hayate-chan!" Rein laughed.

"Enjoying your new desk?" She knelt down to it.

"I love it!" She spun around in her chair once.

Hayate laughed and sat at her desk. The desk phone beeped. She pushed a button. "Shari has arrived." Her secretary spoke.

"Please, Let her in." Hayate smiled. Her door opened, "Shari! Welcome."

"It's good to see you, Hayate. I've come to watch the training."

"I will be hosting." Rein smiled.

"I've been hard at work on Cadet Tempest's four core system. They act as regulators for her inate mana affinity."

Hayate nodded, "To think she'd walk around with a constant flame aura if not for the devices. Is there a threat of burn out?"

"I believe so. I am not sure how much mana she can expend until then." Shari ran theories through her head, but gave up. She wasn't here for that. "One thing I thought of tho, her Linker Core has been in a constant on state since she was young. She was found in a scorched puddle on an icy planet. They even tracked the path she walked, must have been five miles before she collapsed."

"Remarkable. I wish we could find her former masters. Slavery is a horrible thing."

"It is. The constant on status of her Linker Core, it's not training in the usual sense, but perhaps it's like doing pushups every waking moment. Her limits are wider."

"Always amazing people to find. Think she will be a star someday?"

"She doesn't look like a leader to me. The S exams require more than just magical prowess." She nodded, "S magic is not out of her reach."

"If she does gain S magic, she will get limiters. I'm afraid she won't take to that."

"Such a rebel." Shari sighed.

"Showtime!" Rein's face appeared on a floating screen. These two cadets would join the vacant positions in Lighting Squad where Fate was their squad leader and teacher. That is if they could pass this test. "Cadet Hana Seabring, it is a great pleasure to meet you again." Rein bowed.

"I am pleased to see you today, Miss Rein." Hana curtsied. She was from an allied world, one of the oldest allies in the treatise. Many mages were scouted from there, but Hana was a summoner. A rare talent that many in the military greatly respected while others envied. It was no secret her family had money invested into the TSAB.

Rein smiled. She really liked this cadet and if it weren't for her partner, she would have passed on the first try. Rein bit her breath as the devil herself ran into view. She sighed at the long track of scorched concrete behind her. It couldn't be helped.

"Fu-chan." Hana smiled.

"HA-CHA~N!" Fury shouted. She had her arms raised and her lips were puckered.

Hana didn't blink, "I am so glad you could make it." Hana side stepped. Fury fell on the ground. She nearly broke her nose on the pavement.

"You tricked me!" Fury shot upwards and went for another hug only to miss again.

"CADET FURY TEMPEST!" Rein shouted through the com. It felt like de ja vu. This very scene happened twice before.

"YES MA'AM!" Fury saluted her. Rein wondered if the girl's memory was as short as her fuse.

"Better." Rein crossed her arms. She knew she wasn't supposed to be their teacher. Fate would have an earful from her later. She looked over the two cadets once more and sighed. Hana was the picture of grace and elegance. Her fashion consissted of a long Celtic styled dress in shades of green, accented by lace and it gave off a silken sheen. Her device was the storage boost type. There were 6 gems, two at her wrists, two at her ankles, one in a necklace and one at her waist. They were once a collection of jewelry handed down by her family, but now they were outfitted with deep emerald colored gems that served as a boost to her latent powers.

Her hair was a lavish dark green with a traditional Celtic braid crowning her hair and keeping it from her elven face. A light green ribbon tied the braid off in the back and was let loose down her hair to her shoulders. She favored taking things slowly and surely. She loved animals and had a mana affinity towards the nature she so loved. Rein was excited to see her in action.

Fury was another story altogether. She was a slave survivor found by mere chance on an abandoned, icy outpost planet. It was still out of range of most TSAB ships. Short spiked three toned red hair, bright red eyes, and a toothy smile made for a face that hated authority, reason and logic. Her armor was blatantly red, emblazoned and skin fitting. To top it off she had black warpaint on her face and arms where skin remained. Two compact gauntlets with large cores covered her forearms and two more slightly thicker gauntlets with large secondary cores were attached to her legs. A close range protege preferring to punch and kick her way through everything. Her devices were also the storage type, but she was hoping for an upgrade. Naturally, she had an affinity towards fire. Although, not rare her affinity towards it was unusually high.

"Fury if you blow up another building, I will have to, once again, dock points on your attempt. Hana, I know you have given your answer once before, but for the record. If you wish a partner transfer, one may be provided."

"I, respectfully, decline." Hana smiled.

"Yes!" Fury jumped. The ground below her charred when she landed.

"Recorded. Alright, for your fourth attempt!" A map appeared on another screen. "You have ten minutes to neutralize 50 enemy targets. You have 25 friendly targets mixed in. The faster, safer, more accurate run scores the highest. So, protect each other, do your best and have fun." Rein smiled.

Fury tried to high five Hana, but was ignored.

"One more thing. Just to be clear. Fury," Rein took a deep breath, "DO NOT BLOW UP THE BUILDINGS!"

"Damn." She smiled.

"Do you agree to these terms?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" They saluted.

--

Fate and Vita approached the entrance of the training platform. Fate had done this three times before and knew well the cut off date was fast approaching. She might have to select another candidate. She blew air from her nose in dissatisfaction; she really hoped to have Cadet Seabring on her team. She heard a rumor one of her summons was a falcon known for speed.

She wanted to race it someday.

"This better be good." Vita cracked her knuckles. Five screens spanned in front of them.

"Rein here! They are ready!"

"Good, I approve of training." Fate keyed into one screen. Her cadets saluted her, "Make me proud."

"Yes, ma'am." Hana smiled. Fury just grinned from ear to ear. She loved this course and started bouncing on her feet back and forth, her fingers were also moving quickly. Her grin bared teeth and her eyes were wide.

"Countdown commence in three...two...one..." As soon as one was counted off, Fury vanished. Smoke raised in her wake. "commence..." Fate blinked. "Vita, was that a false start?"

"I blinked." Vita frowned.

"I hope they pass." Fate frowned.

Rein also loved doing commentary on the events and after survivng three prior ranking attempts, she was getting good at it. "And Fury is off. She isn't a flier so she used her contact detonation technique to launch herself into the air. She's already smashed through a window into the middle of a crossfire. Another detonation bounced her off the ceiling and then off a wall. The shots missed completely. Five enemies are down in succession. Fury, don't gloat to the cameras!" Rein scolded.

"Hehe," Fury gave a thumbs up to one of the tiny camera orbs. Her first run proved just how deadly accurate she could be. Many of the cameras were taken out despite their discreetness.

"What is she doing?" Vita was pointing to Hana on another screen. She had her eyes closed and her hands clasped.

"She's a summoner, but she has good long range magic. She can assist without being in the fight for a longer period of time."

"She still needs to show teamwork, application and whatever this time." Vita gave Fate a questioning look.

"She is, just watch." Fate smiled.

"Fury just cleaned through another long hallway with incredible speed. Ah, she almost smashed into a friendly target! Careful you fool!" Rein shouted. None of this could be heard by her, of course. Fury patted the friendly on the 'head' and dashed towards a large room.

A huge vine ripped through the ground and curled upwards. It split the room into quadrants. Fury blasted into the air and detonated off of the vine and into a wall. She detonated off her feet and into an enemy. Once again bouncing from foe to foe and back into the vine. She laughed as the explosions echoed around her in the large room. She loved this room and Hana knew just how to make it fun.

"Ah, but thats not it?" Vita asked.

"No, not all. She should be ready by now." Fate was confident.

"Another room cleared and only two cameras destroyed. That's a new record!" Rein facepalmed. "Shari, could you add a few more cameras out there just in case, thank you." She smiled sweetly and then returned her serious face for the commentary, "Fury are you lost?"

"Ha-chan!" Fury blasted to the roof of the building. She had seen a shadow pass outside. "Great vine work there."

On the roof with her was Hana's falcon summon, Hugin. He blinked his eyes and regarded the girl. "Fu-chan," He relayed Hana's telepathy, "There are three large drones with heavy AMF waiting near the exit. You've been shot down by one before."

"You have a plan? I know I have a plan."

"Anarchy is not a plan." Hana sighed, "Yes, please run distraction until I arrive with Fenrir. I'll also clear the rest for you with Hugin."

"Good, cause that chicken looks like he's hungry." Fury ran off the side of the building and cratered the concrete below her.

"Its not a chicken!" Hana covered her mouth at the outburst. "Sorry. Hugin, engage the combat drones in the east side sector. Relay your sight to me." Her gems illuminated her dress in a remarkable fashion. A large magic circle spun around her and gave off a green hue. "Targets sighted, dodge, strike..." She commanded her summon. She raised and lowered her arms, took a step back and turned.

"Dancing?" Vita smiled.

"You could say that. Shari was ecstatic when she coined the term 'piloting a falcon'. Personally, I think she is guiding it while using it's eyes. They work together."

"I just hit things." Vita shrugged. "That Fury seems to understand."

"I wonder."

"Fu-chan..." Hana sighed as another wall caved in from too many blasts. Shots rang out in all directions as Fury dodged them and blasted through another window. She shoved her hand through another minor AMF field and detonated. The drone smashed into the wall and impacted there. "Ha!" Fury laughed. "I better pass this stupid test. I forgot how many times I'm allowed to take it."

Fury blasted outside again and shot down the street, "Besides, Hana promised me a kiss, finally!"

Vita blinked, "She isn't even taking any coherent path!"

"She's always moving. It's a valid technique, but it also makes her late to pretty much everything." Fate nodded. "I can work with that."

"Plan on passing her already?"

"She shaved twenty seconds and caused less destruction up until this point."

"And?"

"Those." Fate changed the screen to the three large round drones with the heavy AMF fields. "Extra difficulty, more points."

"Three at once?" Vita nodded, "I see you also learned the ways of the White Devil."

"Nanoha was my favorite teacher."

"It hurts, but it works." Vita nodded knowingly.

Hana opened her eyes and raised her arms. "Great mother Gaia, I ask for your blessing. I call forth Fenrir!" A large green summon circle appeared before her. An enormous wolf materialized, reared up and howled.

Vita laughed uneasily, "Is she showing off?"

Rein shoved their screens aside, "I'm commentating! Fenrir, the large wolf summon has been called forth by the Celtic beauty, Hana Seabring! The wolf is matched only by our fan favorite Zafira in strength and speed. The white and grey furry warrior has seen many battles as her personal protector. Word has it she befriended him while on a journey through the woods and called him her personal spirit guide. Her tribe then called her a woman, so awesome!" Rein eyes went wide as the wolf pounced onto a drone and tore it apart like a puppy and a Barbie doll. "AIIEEE!"

"Rein, calm down!" Vita scolded gently. "I swear, Shari needs to have a look at her."

Fate only smiled. "She's showing her strengths one at a time. I don't believe she will summon her largest one."

"She has a large one." Vita was showing teeth now.

"J?mungandr, the giant serpent. It still needs studied, but rumor has it it can take your attacks for nearly an hour."

"Does it hit hard?"

"It's not fast."

"So it does." Vita nodded.

"OK! They are approaching the boss!" Rein pumped her fist in the air.

Fate sighed, "It's not a game, Rein." Rein pouted and ignored her.

"Ha-chan. Where are you?" Fury smiled and bashed through another wall. There were plants growing all over the inside of the building. Many of which were holding the building together. Hana wasn't sure if that was cheating or not, but Fury had to smile at the thought. That girl always looked after her no matter what. She'd get that kiss and more someday. A large energy blast shot through a window. Fury blasted in reflex and flailed inthe air. She spun and landed on her butt. Another blast fired and she counted the time it took between blasts without a thought.

She blasted, ducked and weaved between the successive blasts. She knew what it felt like to be hit by one and that she couldn't just deflect it with her contact detonations. All she had to do was run distraction, but she wanted a piece of it.

"Root grapple." Hana commanded. She was walking with Fenrir outside, not far from the battle. Large vines ripped through the ground and worked their way around the three drones. Fury grinned and blasted through the wall just as the vines closed the way behind her. Hana was almost surprised.

"You idiot." Vita was dumbfounded. Fate could only shake her head.

Rein. however, was shouting at the screen, "YOU IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!"

"Shari...." Fate frowned.

"Yes, yes." Shari bent down and tapped on her desk. "May I?"

"Fine." Rein smiled.

"The three drones have their AMF on full. Their arms have little range of movement. Fury has started running in a circle. Detonation strikes are too slow. The vines will no doubt catch fire and the building will be destroyed along with the drones. Oh, this is cool, the suffocation of oxygen will make the fire inside erupt full force once that opening she made is reestablished. The temperatures in there will be hot enough to melt, well." Shari thought for a second. "I'll call tech support, this might damage part of the holofield." She walked away from the screen.

"Shari! None of that happened yet!" Rein complained and flailed her arms. "You're doing it wrong! Mou!" she puffed her cheeks out.

"But..." Vita frowned, "Aren't they disqualified for destroying a building?" Vita asked as the building exploded. Fury climbed out of the rubble and coughed. She laughed and ran over to Hana, now as charcoaled as the ground she walked on.

"Vita, this entire block was destroyed last time." Fate pointed out the areas on the map. "It won't be a high score, but they might pass." Fate blinked as another wall near the beggining collapsed.

"Whatever, you're teaching them." Vita lost interest and placed her hands behind her head. "Let me know if you want me to pound them."

"Yes."

--

"Ha-chan, Kiss, Kiss!"

"Your breath, Fu-chan." Hana blocked her lips with a finger and turned aside.

"Mou!"

--

That night.

Nanoha laid on the bed laughing. She couldn't get enough of this. "Rein was having so much fun out there!"

"Yes, she was. I had to fail them again." Fate sighed. "Cadet Seabring only did enough to pass. She made no mistakes on her own. Together with Fury her marks were, well... That final battle was a strategically insane." Fate raised her eyebrows. "I can't give a good score, despite how effective it was."

"Cadet Tempest didn't look too hot afterward." Nanoha blinked and started laughing again. "Nyaha... but I know what you meant. They will be defending friendly territory some day, so that technique is a terrible idea. Still, they might need it someday. I approve of them as teammates, if you ask me."

"If only Seabring keeps stringing her along with that promise of a kiss." Fate laughed. She calmed and looked at Nanoha. "Her injuries were minimal, thankfully." She shrugged, "Fury's currently under Shamal-sensei's care for smoke inhalation. She forgot she had to breath. Shari did say she will augment her jacket to compensate for smoke better." Fate sighed, "I compiled the results of the four tests. I will turn in the report first thing tomorrow morning to the head office and recommend they be put under my command."

"Seriously?" Nanoha blinked again.

"Yes."

"No, seriously." She dodged a pillow tossed at her. "Nyahaha." She grabbed another and flung it.

The pillow slid off of Fate's face and into her hands, "Alright, now you've done it." She jumped on the bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep was not something Fury Tempest enjoyed, unless she was sleeping with someone else. Men, women, it didn't matter to her. She had nothing to hide when it came to sexuality. She also loved to eat and was proud of her metabolism. She tore from her bed and hit the floor hard once her alarm sounded. She laughed at her folly and started doing push-ups. She had to hit a hundred someday, but that goal was far away now.

Even so the military was many things to her. It was a place of order and rules which annoyed her to no end. Still, she also knew it was a place of power and fun. She heard rumors about some of the teachers and students around the base. She was good at getting rumors, she loved to flirt. She finished doing push-ups having forgotten what number she was on. Today was the day she would share quarters with her partner for the first time. She was going to have a blast.

--

Fury nearly tore off the door to their new quarters and was already in the bedroom before Hana could walk in. It wasn't a very large officer's quarters, but even so Hana had to sigh. She placed her small purse on the desk and looked around the room. She didn't like enclosed spaces. Then there was the bunk bed. Hana smiled, she was already imagining what could go wrong. She blinked and turned away from Fury as a blush warmed her cheeks.

"Fu-chan."

"Yes?" Fury had three tours of the quarters already. Hana had to wonder where all that energy came from.

"No sex. I'm not going to say it again."

Fury's eyes watered, but Hana walked over to the bunk bed and pulled it away from the wall. After an inch or so, she let it go. It recoiled and hit the wall with a bang. Fury blinked and grinned wolfishly.

"I'm not going to ask." Hana left the room. "Oh, Fury. First practice is 8 in the morning tomorrow. Second is at 1, so we'll share lunch together."

Fury was in front of her again, "You are asking me out to lunch?" she grinned.

"Yes, I'm asking you to have lunch with me in the mess hall." Hana smiled.

"Oh, not outside?" She had jumped beside her.

"How thoughtful of you. Now, I must unpack my bags and feed my summons in the courtyard. Would you like to watch?"

"Ah, I have other plans." Fury bared her teeth and closed her eyes. Hana knew the smile.

"Please, don't get into too much trouble."

Fury laughed.

--

The next morning. Hayate had decided to stay over night at her good friend's new quarters. It had been a long time since they all hung out together. Plus, the bed was huge. "I'm really happy you like it," she smiled. The new building would share a rich history of skilled mages to come, she knew it.

"Yeah, we love it!" Nanoha was in the bathroom unpacking her perfumes and the like. She was humming a familiar tune and wondering where to put the extra bar soap.

Fate closed a cupboard door in the kitchen and walked over. "Living together again after so long," she smiled.

Hayate thought she saw a blush and laughed out loud. Nanoha just kept quiet until it subsided, "You wanted to talk about something, Hayate-chan?"

"Oh, yes, I do."

Hayate sat up on the bed. Nanoha and Fate soon sat beside her. "So, what's on your mind?"

"A few things, to be honest. One you can guess, I was hesitant to put my vote on Tempest and Seabring's admittance."

Fate nodded, "I know, I'm s..." A finger was put to her lips.

"No, don't, if you are confident in your cadets, then so am I. There is always risk with new recruits, but you can never doubt them."

Nanoha smiled, "That's right! If you feel they step out of line, just knock them right back in!" she laughed. "Say, if Tempest doesn't make it, she could always go into demolition."

"That's the way." Hayate laughed. She took a breath and laid back on the bed. "Section 6 is coming together, isn't it?." Her friends regarded her. Despite her earlier advice, her eyes spoke of doubt.

--

"A wolf!" A female officer exclaimed. Rumors had quickly spread about Fenrir and his master, Private Hana Seabring. Soon, a crowd of officers and interns gathered in the courtyard around them. Hana had been busy grooming Fenrir with a large ornate brush while he drank water from a large bowl. They all asked her questions, but she decided to answer the questions just once. They started asking each other which suited her just fine. She smiled at the thought that her animals would bring her such joy and popularity. It would be fine if she had not joined the military and became a vet or a zoologist like her cousins, but she had her reasons.

A familiar voice reached her ears. She stood and turned to her, "Good morning Shamal-sensei. I thank you for your care."

"Ah, Hana Seabring, it is so good to meet you in person. I've heard so much about you and Fenrir. He's a magnificent wolf. Just don't tell Zafira I said that."

"Is he the jealous type?"

"You know, I have no idea." They shared a small laugh, "It is a good morning, isn't it?" She smiled, "Would you care to join me for tea?"

"I'd love to, but I will be eating with Fury for lunch. You may join us if you wish."

"I will be eating with Vita and Signum, but I will try to stop by. Have a good time at practice."

"I will. Have a wonderful day, Shamal-sensei."

--

Vita looked across the mess hall for fresh faces. She smiled and blinked. No smile today, she had pegs to knock down. "Signum, good morning."

"Morning." Signum sat down at an empty table nearby with a glass of orange juice and a piece of toast.

"Excuse me." Vita walked across the mess hall to one of the entrances. "Private Fury Tempest."

"Hello, ah, I like your hair, could I..." she felt her shirt being tugged on. "Yes?" she turned to Vita and then looked down to her. "Can I help you, kid?"

Vita's brow creased and a smile spread across her face, "You're new, but you are trying to ask every girl out in the room so I won't forgive you this time. Come with me, private." She made sure to enunciate her last word. Fury took it as a challenge and followed briskly. Signum watched them go and took a bite of her toast. It was not a good morning to be a Private Fury Tempest.

"My name is Vita, I outrank you, 'kid'. I'll be training you along side Fate in the coming months. So, I don't want you making our section look bad to the others!" She pointed at her. She noticed Fury was thoroughly distracted and might not have heard a single word she said. Vita growled and grabbed Fury's shirt collar and pulled her down to face her. "You hear me, private?"

"Oh, sorry, kid, I was looking for my partner."

Vita dropped her jaw. This girl was rated fit to join the military? "Look! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" She gripped Graf Eisen tightly in her other hand.

"Excuse me," Hana had walked up to them. Vita let go and glared at her.

"Ha-chan!"

"Practice will start soon. Please walk with me?" She cooed.

Fury gave Vita a thumbs up and started on ahead. Hana stayed back and bowed deeply. Vita blinked, "I'm still writing her up."

"I understand." Hana smiled.

"Hey! You said we'd walk together!" Fury shouted.

Vita rubbed her face. She knew she had to get used to this.

--

Fate was wearing a black shirt and khaki cargo pants. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. She smiled as the two privates walked up the path together. "Welcome, Private Tempest, Private Seabring. I am your primary combat instructor, Fate T. Harlaown. Other instructors will be helping me in the coming days. Nanoha Takamachi will be covering defense from projectiles. Vita will be covering shields. She will join us in the second session today. I will be covering speed and assault." She could see she used too many words. Fury was tapping her foot repeatedly. "The first few practices won't be that exciting. We will be covering the basics so we know where you stand. Stay with it and you will have actual combat with the instructors." She smiled as the foot stopped tapping. Fury was almost drooling. "Any questions?"

"No, ma'am." Fury saluted.

Hana smiled, "I feel our skill disparity might become an issue."

Fate nodded, "You make sure she hits her targets. Fury, let's begin with that."

Fate walked over and picked up a large silver box. "Fury, I want you to break this." She placed it before her.

"Easy." Fury cracked her knuckles and put one hand on the object. "Detonate!" her gauntlet glowed and the area around her hand exploded. The box remained unfazed. Fury blinked and smirked, "Not easy." She went to try again with two hands. Fate didn't object. "Detonate!" a larger explosion blew their hair back a moment. The object remained. "OK, now I'm mad!" She started to climb on it so she could use her feet gauntlets. Fate blinked.

"Get off, I'll explain."

Fury relented, but she was still angry at the box. "What is this thing?" Fury kicked it hard and winced. She hopped on her other foot and growled, the box had to pay for this travesty. She then tried to pick it up. "What?" it didn't budge. She swore it was lighter.

Fate sighed. She decided ignoring this was better. "Its made of the same material in a ship's hull armor. It's quite heavy." She smiled and looked at Hana, "Please try the best way you can think of."

Hana closed her eyes and raised her right hand towards Fury. "Mother Gaia, I ask for your blessing. Might of Oaks." Her gems glowed and a green aura flashed around Fury's four gauntlets. Soon, a furverous red energy swirled around them. "Please try." She silently enchanted herself with a round shield.

Fate noticed it, "Fury, wait!" She put a hand in the way of the box.

"Aw, c'mon."

"Just stand over here." Fate repositioned her and walked behind Hana. "Begin."

"Alright!"

"One hand, Fu-chan." Hana requested.

"One hand! Detonate!" The box impacted into the ground and ruptured into a pool of metal. The explosion shook the area, but Hana's shield held fine. it only managed to block dirt and rocks. "Wow. I felt it fight back."

"I thought it would explode." Hana confessed.

"Its made up of nano fiber twisted and woven. The recipe is classified, of course." Fate smiled, "Now, Fury, what did you do wrong?"

"Eh?" Fury was dumbfounded. "I blew it up, didn't I?"

"I noticed from the training that you have a tendency to use arbitrary amounts of magic in your detonations." She called for Bardiche. She walked over and grabbed another box. "Hacken form. If you use just magic meant for wearing down an opponent's linker core, then a strike will hit like this." She vanished and reappeared a few feet away. The box rocked and steadied itself a moment later.

"No damage." Bardiche spoke.

"But if you strike to wound." Another flash. "Like so."

"Damage." Bardiche spoke. A long gash remained on the box.

"Ooh," Fury got a closer look.

Fate smiled, "You should have the idea. The first method would have given you a passing score and possibly a faster time. The second method would have destroyed the drones with more accuracy."

"What about the AMF?" Hana asked.

"That will be an important lesson to come." Fate smiled, she was confident now.

--

"Ha-chan!" Fury bounced around her. Hana tried not to laugh at how cheerful she was. She knew not to encourage her.

"Yes?"

"I asked people about eating lunch outside."

"When you were asking people out?" Hana crossed her arms.

"Oh, hehe, that kid ratted me out." Fury laughed.

"That kid is a high ranking officer and that kid is writing you up." Hana informed her.

"Really?"

"Yes, and she will be giving a short 'lecture' at practice this afternoon."

"Ah." Fury didn't get it. Hana sighed. "So, lunch?"

"Yes, let's eat. I made enough for both of us." She whistled and Hugin flew in. He dropped a basket into her arms and rested there on her shoulder. He was quite large for a falcon, but was no burden upon her shoulder.

"I'm not eating chicken!" She took a step back when Hugin cawed at her. Hana laughed softly.

--

Vita was sitting on a hull sample box. She had Graf Eisen out and a bad mood apparent on her face. She had been waiting hours for this, "They are late."

Fate frowned and called up a monitor, "Locate Private Fury Tempest and Private Hana Seabring." The map appeared and two small dots appeared inside the dorms. "I told them to come twenty minutes early..."

"Just make them do laps." Vita shrugged. She couldn't stay angry. Hell knew she tried. "They coming?"

"Yeah, give it another five minutes. Fury is breaking rules to get here faster."

"Five minutes? At that speed... oh." Vita watched the path they took.

"Speed without thinking equals long run."

"Make them do laps anyways." Vita grinned.

"Definitely." She smiled as they came into view. "So, where do I begin?"

"Fu-chan?" Hana asked.

"Ah, um," She hated apologizing. She wanted to just come up with a long list of silly lies, but she couldn't come up with any.

Fate smiled, "I'll have you know I can be quite hard on my students if I want to. Do laps."

Fury blinked, "How many?"

"Do laps." Vita grinned.

"..." Fury watched as Hana walked over to the track. "Wait up!" She ran to catch up and circled around her. She knew Hana hated to run. This bothered her much more than anything. She couldn't read that face of hers. She had to be upset.

Fate decided to catch up on field reports while Vita opted for a nap. It was going to be one of those days. Fate nudged her twenty minutes later. "Hana did ten laps, Fury got bored and did an extra ten. I finished today's field reports and told my secretary to take the day off if she chose to."

"I'm not angry anymore." Vita groaned. She sat up and looked at Fury.

"Angry now?"

"She was already punished for being late, but part of me still wants to hit her upside the head for calling me..." She growled.

"Now, now, they are rookies." Fate smiled.

"Pegs." Vita stood up and walked over to them. "I'm going to give a lesson now that you are tired out." She saw Hana visibly worn out. That girl really was petite and maybe this wasn't fair to her. No, it was fair. She had a lot of room for growth. "Hana, talk to Fate for now."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hana bowed slowly and walked over to the entrance. Fate tossed her a water bottle.

"Do you run every morning?"

"I walk Fenrir, but not every morning."

"Run every morning. I noticed you lack athleticism, so your scores could have been higher. When it comes to an actual battlefield, just enough is far too little."

"I will, thank you."

Vita walked back and forth trying to think up a good way to deal with this kid. "So, what now?" Fury asked.

"You have a shield?" Vita asked.

"I prefer to dodge."

"Oh? Nanoha is going to have fun with you tomorrow." Vita snickered. "But right now, you are all mine."

"You don't like me, do you, kid?" Fury's competitive edge was showing.

"Graf Eisen!"

"Jawhol!" the weapon enlarged.

"Missile form!"

"Ja! Missile form!" The weapon changed shape once more and the back of the hammer shot out flames. Vita jumped into the air and spun in a circle. She slammed the hammer into a scorched crater. Fury side stepped it with ease. Vita growled. She started slamming the hammer at Fury as fast as she could.

"Wack a mole?" Fate asked. Hana started laughing. "This won't end well." Fate and Hana conceded this point.

"Damn you!" Vita called forth her jacket and Fury started laughing at it. Vita's eyes flared red. "Giga form!"

"Jawhol! Giga Form!" The weapon grew in length and size. Fury stopped laughing and her gauntlets grew redder.

"Impact Detonation." Fury delighted in the words.

"Oh for." Fate was about to scold them both for this 'training'.

Vita combined her hammer attack with a sonic move and faked Fury out, "YAAAAH!" Graf Eisen cratered Fury into the ground. In an instant, the crater exploded and Graf Eisen bounded backwards and slammed its other end into the ground away from them. Vita spun end over end and banged her head into the head of her hammer. The lump on her head did nothing to sway her temper. It didn't take long for her to lift Graf Eisen once more. Fury climbed out of the crater laughing. All four of her gauntlets were cracked and she walked with a limp. The laughter could very well be hiding her fear.

"Ah mou, the whole base will be talking about this." Fate shook her head. "Vita, cool it, please?" She smiled. Vita looked at her and relented. She knew not to question a request like that. She'd make more sense of things later.

"Fury, what did you do wrong?"

"I have no idea." Fury was still laughing.

"Honesty." Hana smiled.

Fate walked up to her and handed over a water bottle and then tossed one to Vita. "Fury, I realize you can only attack using contact, but dodging won't cut it. I'm not the only one that uses Sonic Move." Fate smiled. "Still, deflecting the hammer using all four of your cores was an interesting solution. Was it a reflex?"

"No, I planned it." Fury smiled.

Fate wanted to doubt the girl ever planned in her life, but she relented. "Well, take a break. Hana, we will try your shields next. Vita, can you manage?"

"Sure." Vita cracked her neck and shoulders. Graf Eisen shrunk down and returned to its normal hammer form. "There's a few types of shields. Can you name them?"

"Physical Armor, barrier, shield, and area field."

"So, which one do you use for this attack?" Vita grinned. "Graf Eisen!"

"Ja! Missile Form!"

"Not again." Fate dropped her head.

--

"Fate, what's wrong?" Nanoha watched as her good friend stormed past her into the bedroom. "Fate..." she watched again as she stormed past her into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She poured a glass of juice and downed it. A hug from behind and she almost choked. "Practice go well?"

"No."

"Talk?"

Fate relented, they sat down at the table. "F..." she caught herself.

"Mm." Nanoha put a hand on hers and waited.

Fate gave in, "Private Tempest hit on me at the end of practice."

Nanoha blinked. She then tried not to laugh. Then she laughed. Fate sighed and waited for her to calm down. "Sorry, sorry."

"I just don't know how to react to this, I mean that's the worst thing that happened. Everything else I know how to deal with."

Nanoha scooted her chair closer, "So, what method did she use?"

"Method?" Fate blinked, "She was walking away with Private Seabring at the end of practice, she just up and said 'She's hot'"

Nanoha started laughing again, "You are hot."

"Mm... try harder."

"Nyaha... say I heard you requested hull samples. How'd that go?"

"Together, they can break them. I didn't say how impressive it was, tho. I think they thought I went easy on it when I scratched it." Fate laughed.

"Good, girl." Nanoha pecked her cheek.

"Better," Fate stretched and put an arm around her, "I felt if I complimented them too much, they will start to slack. Especially Tempest. Some day, she will be able to smash through a bulkhead on her own."

"Ooh, that confident?"

"Shari is designing her an I.D. She will be using primarily Mid-Childan technology. The name chosen was Loki. This way she won't have to rely upon Hana's support."

"Ooh, Norse, like Hayate's powers." She smiled.

"Hana's was also named, but she opted for just boost storage devices like her own. The new ones should allow her to summon more often. Also, there's J?mungandr. She's pretty gifted for her age. They chose Freyja, the goddess of war and fertility."

"Both? Fitting." She smiled. "Get to race Hugin, yet?"

"You only want to drop the starting flag."

"Know me too well." She laughed.

Fate frowned, "Then there's Vita."

"Oh? I heard she was spotted walking around the base with smoke billowing from her ears or something. She didn't catch fire, did she?"

"Haha, no."

"It was Fury, right?"

"Whack a mole."

"Oh no," Nanoha smacked her face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Fate yawned and rolled out of bed. She was beginning to realize what Hayate meant about the headache pills. Still, she left them where they remained in her drawer. Nanoha was already up and getting ready no doubt. She'd be doing that even if she had the day off, but today was special. It would be the first day she faced her students. That's what she'd like to think, but in fact it was the first day she would begin teaching her own students.

"What were their names again?" Fate yawned once more and a mug of coffee appeared in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and a sweet smile was returned. "Thank you." She gladly took it from her.

"Subaru Nakajima and Teana Lanstar."

Fate looked down at the mug after she took a sip and back to Nanoha. "Mm, you put something in this. Cinnamon?"

"Like?"

"Its not Christmas yet." Fate joked, "How old were they?"

"They are both 10 years old, but I have great expectations."

"Mm." Fate smiled and took another sip.

---

The training field had more students this time around. Nanoha took it upon herself to combine sessions. She turned to the young protege with two guns at the ready. "Teana, you will watch how I deal with a close ranged opponent whom relies on speed, agility and power."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Teana beamed. Subaru grinned. She loved watching the older Privates fight. Even so, it was the teacher she was in love with.

Privates Seabring and Tempest hurried onto the field. Hana was out of breath, but in good spirits. Fury was grinning ear to ear. "Hey kids!"

"Welcome, I am so glad you could make it on time, Private Fury Tempest." Nanoha smiled. "You have two warnings, but I'll overlook them, for the moment. Raising Heart." Her device shimmered.

"Yes, Sir."

"Set Up." Nanoha transformed and stood before them. She blinked.

Fury was laughing. Hana was blushing. All Hana could think of was to elbow the girl. "Shh, please."

"OK, OK," Fury tried to calm down.

Nanoha sighed, she knew she'd understand this better in time. "I am a long range air assault mage. Private Fury Tempest, in this city we have here, can you think of any way to deal with that?"

"Jump?"

"Contact Detonations are easy to spot."

Fury actually thought for a minute, "I'll just try it again."

"Thought as much," Nanoha nodded. "I also understand you've chosen to ignore your shields. Despite your speed and tenacity, I doubt this will serve you on the battle field. You will encounter enemies far more powerful than a drone. For this you must be prepared. I will start by shooting you." Nanoha smiled.

"Alright." Fury bared her teeth and clenched her fists.

Nanoha rose into the air and raised her staff. "Axel Shooter."

Fury dashed into the city and used her leg gauntlets to blast herself upwards. Soon, she was on the roof of a building and then another. A dozen pink balls of energy slammed into where she once stood at each jump. Another nearly knocked her off the building. "Alright!" Fury blasted off the building directly at her.

"Heh." Nanoha rose higher into the air and Fury missed completely. She impacted with the ground to break her fall. "I see you are trying to manage your energy better. Still, you've cratered the training field."

"It's not a real training field!" Fury whined.

"The actual battlefield might be on base. Those dorms and those shelters. You will protect them."

"Of course!" Fury was ready for more.

"Axel Shooter. Fury, use your shields."

Fury had been charging her leg gauntlets while they talked. She blasted straight up into the air. Nanoha blinked and dashed sideways. Fury flailed her arms and plummeted back to the ground. One more crater. "Not sure Teana-chan there is learning from this." She sighed. "Shoot."

The energy blasts radiated outwards and one at a time they shot down upon Fury. She gritted her teeth and dashed away to the nearest building. She burst through the window.

"Inside?" Nanoha smiled. "Raising Heart?"

"No problem." Nanoha closed her eyes and watched as the energy balls traveled around her. She asked one to enter the building. An explosion in the top floor distracted her.

She frowned and put up a shield. The wall burst outwards and collided with her shield to no effect. Amidst the explosion was a fist already charged for a detonation. The blast reamed off the shield and blew Fury back into the building into a far wall. The dust cleared.

Fury sat there in the rubble watching. "I need to work on this more."

"You do, but that's what you are here for."

Nanoha had them gather again into a line. She looked to Teana first. "Have you any thoughts?"

Teana smiled, she had considered herself well read, "Always be ready for sneaky moves."

Fury blinked, "Brat." She was elbowed.

Nanoha smiled, "Very good. Subaru, any ideas?"

"Me? Ah, hmm. Getting in close as fast as possible?"

"Yes, that is what you should see in this. I'm proud of you." Nanoha patted her on the head. "Hana?"

Hana smiled, she like Subaru didn't expect to be called on, but she had an answer. "Use decoys."

Nanoha smiled again, "Certainly, Fury's attack would of hit me from behind if it had been at the same moment as that explosion, but that is not a skill Fury has, yet. Fury?" She turned to her now.

"What they said?"

"Come now, you should have the easy answer having tried it yourself."

Fury tapped her foot and crossed her arms. Thinking was never a strong suit. "I don't like to waste energy. I use it to charge my detonations, which are always ready." She held up a glowing gauntlet.

"In simpler words, always be prepared." Nanoha smiled, "I saw the way you ran out there. Each step is a small explosion propelling you forward. You don't use sonic move much, do you?"

"Blast step. Yeah, I tried sonic move against Commander Vita, but it didn't work."

"Practice makes perfect, but never be satisfied with perfect. I train to this day, although I should say even my teachers train to this day." She smiled and walked away from them. "Fury, I want you to learn to use shields. Small blasts will wear you down or throw you off balance. On second thought, the best way to do this is action. Break into teams and spar. Hana you will face Teana. I will watch from a distance, please choose the location within the training area."

"Yes, Ma'am!" they saluted.

"Fury, please be careful with physical damage. I know you have been working directly with Captain Fate at night."

"Understood." She tried to sound serious. She just wanted to fight already.

Subaru was thrilled. Since their strategies were similar, this was going to be a grudge match. Even so she knew her blades were imperfect and there was her age, but she knew wing road would be great and she could punch as hard as Fury could. She just had to avoid getting grabbed.

"Engage!" Nanoha smiled. She watched them with the monitors and the mini cameras spread throughout the area. Fury and Subaru took to the streets with building on either side. They agreed it gave them both advantages. Destruction couldn't be helped here, this was a mock fight.

"Wing Road!" Subaru blasted into the air on the path she drew herself. Fury's mouth was agape as she got away from her.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Fury blasted upwards and tried to knock Subaru off the path, but missed. She landed and cratered the ground. "I see how it is." She grinned. She watched the little one go around her. The path led back to her. She stepped on it and smiled; it could support her weight. "Detonate." Wing Road shattered, but Subaru leaped into the air.

Her gauntlet spun with charged energy, "Divine Buster!"

Fury clasped her hands together. "Detonate!" The blast blew the two away from each other. Fury bounced off the ground while Subaru smacked into her road once again. Her attack hit nothing.

"Attack, attack, attack!" Fury bounded back up and charged forward, "My turn!"

"Ack!" Subaru rolled off the road and onto the ground. Fury punched the road hard and it shattered, then faded away when Subaru ended it. "Wing Road!" a new path appeared and she blasted away from Fury.

"Nice trick!" Fury jumped onto it and went into pursuit. "Don't think I care if you have wheels, shrimp!"

Subaru jumped and reversed her skates. "Stop breaking my road, punk!" Subaru held her eyelid and stuck her tongue out. She then jumped and reversed her wheels again. The path went into a loop and then took a wide arcing turn. Subaru sped through it with ease. Fury used a detonation to break through the loop and blasted herself forward onto the path. She charged her gauntlets again.

"Damn you." Fury laughed, this was fun. Subaru had her gauntlet completely charged.

She had to get her off guard, she smiled. Her path diverged sharply straight for Fury. She rocketed full speed, "Divine Buster!"

"Contact Detonation."

Nanoha sighed and walked over to the two of them. "You OK, Fury?"

"Yeah." Fury was covered in dirt and her clothes were ripped.

"Subaru?"

"I broke a skate, but yeah." She was taking them off. A wheel fell off and rolled away, "Mou."

"Well, using an explosion to blow yourself away from your opponent is quite the dangerous trick in close range combat. Subaru, your wing road is impressive, but yes others can use your road and you need to adjust to that. The loop and the immediate intersection were well thought out."

"Thank you." Subaru smiled.

Fury frowned, "How's Ha-chan doing?"

"Stalemate, I'm afraid. Hana blocked every shot fired on her. Let's go watch." She helped them up and they headed over to the field.

--

"Teana-chan, are you tired yet? I'm not sure how long we should do this."

"Tired? No," Teana almost took it as an insult, but her opponent's smile was genuine. "I'll come up with something."

"OK," Hana smiled. "Maybe I should summon Fenrir, but Commander Takamachi said to practice shields."

"Well she said spar, do as you like."

"OK, round shield. Great mother Gaia, I ask for your blessing. I call forth Fenrir!" A large summon circle appeared before her. The large grey and white wolf reared up and howled. He looked around the field and saw he was in a fire fight. "Please go easy on the little one. We are playing." The wolf turned to her and then back to Teana. Fenrir started panting.

"Nice doggy..." Teana charged her guns, "Cross Mirage, stay with me." She fired off rapid volleys, the wolf dodged and weaved despite its size. The blasts turned and chased it.

Nanoha walked up to them and almost laughed. Fury however started laughing loudly. Subaru joined in and ran over to help her partner. "Tia-tia, are you alright?"

"Agh, Fen..stop ...ack, licking me!" She tried to pull away, but the beast had her pinned.

"Fenrir, come here." Hana smiled. Fenrir happily complied and trotted over to her. "Good Fenrir."

Nanoha wondered what to make of this battle. It was so very different than the last. "Teana your shots will pierce any shield given practice just as Fury could break through any barrier. Those are your positions on the battlefield. However, Hana your summons and your reinforcing magic make for an excellent full back position. Subaru and Fury, you will be a striker. The front line assault mage. Even at your ages you will perform and make me proud."

Nanoha nodded, "That's it for this morning's practice, clean up and I'll see you again after lunch. Oh, Subaru, see Shari, she'll fix that for you. Also make sure you didn't sprain your ankles."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Fury elbowed and teased Subaru. "Lucky little runt." She laughed. Hana cleared her throat. Fury was distracted and hopped over to her, "Hey, how was it?"

"Fine, you?" Hana smiled, but her eyes were on Subaru's thankful expression. Teana was wiping her face off with a towel.

--

"Why didn't I check her sight scores?" Nanoha was furious.

"Ah, wait, what?" Fate made her way across the room quickly. She knew that look. "Sight scores?"

"She has better eyesight than I do. Know how transformations bathe you in light and last for only a couple seconds? She saw me."

"Oh, wow. How clearly?"

"Enough, where are those headache pills?"

"I'll give you a back rub instead."

"Thanks." Nanoha plopped down upon the bed and groaned. "Interested?"

"Mm?" Fate pulled off Nanoha's shirt and undid her bra. No doubt that was a relief, too, at this point. "The training?"

"Yeah. Mm." Nanoha smiled. "New sheets?"

"Yes,"

"Smells nice."

"They do, so, how'd it go?" She started working her shoulders.

Nanoha moaned again, "Sorry, Tempest and Subaru are an even match, but I'm afraid they'll hurt each other trying to get a hit in. They are both fast and reckless. Still, I have high hopes for Subaru. She is able to adapt to her opponent pretty quickly."

"I understand her sister is also skilled."

"Oh, Ginga right?"

"Yes, she is studying for an administrative job like her father." Fate pressed her palms into her shoulders harder. "Like that?"

Nanoha nodded and sighed. Fate was good at back rubs. "He's well respected in the military and has two cute daughters. Oh, that's right, he helped on that mall fire incident."

"Yes, I believe so. The kids were so young, back then."

"They were like ourselves in a way, new to magic, but valiant, brave, foolish."

"Having a teacher and mentor at this age is something special, I think." Fate smiled and tickled under her ribs.

"Hey!"

"Lighten up, if we are unable to teach these forwards, what does that say about us?"

"Heh, we were rebellious, weren't we?"

--

Fury stomped back and forth under a tree. Her brows were furled and her mouth muttered inaudible complaints. Hana ignored this and took a bite of her salad. Fury stopped and plopped down beside her, "I got to thinking."

"Why?"

"Why? I don't know why, I just thought that Subaru pisses me off."

"Fu-chan, she is ten years old. She doesn't understand any better than you do how to fight at Commander Takamachi's level."

Fury fell backwards onto the blanket and kicked her feet, "That's not it." She clenched her fists and relented. "She..."

"Is like you. Rash, hasty, fast, and powerful." Hana turned to her and put a hand upon hers. "She respects you as her superior even if she won that battle."

"What? Won? How?" She sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"You were buried in dirt, Fu-chan, her blast connected. Be glad your auto shields were enough. I think she went easy on you."

"AAGHHH! That brat did not go easy on me! No way, no how!"

"Oh? If she didn't then why are you angry?"

"I can't think about this anymore!" Fury scrambled to her feet and marched off towards the mess hall doors.

"You forgot your sandwich, Fu-chan."

"Oh, right." She was back in an instant and pulled the sandwich out of the basket.

"Silly girl." She pulled out a box of cro?ons and tossed the contents onto the grass beside them. A loud flapping was heard overhead and Hugin landed beside them.

Fury almost choked. "How long was that chicken up there?"

"Hugin, is not a chicken. He is a grand falcon from my home world."

"Mou, I still say its an overgrown chicken." She finished her sandwich in a bite. Hugin walked over to her and stared her down. Hana watched pensively. "What? What do you want?" The bird peeked into the picnic basket and pulled out another sandwich. "Oh no, no way are you doing that to me!" The bird nodded and flew up into the air with the sandwich. "YOU DAMN CHICKEN!" Fury chased after it.

Hana sighed, "Hugin, please don't be too long." She nodded as she heard a confirmation. Perhaps Hugin and Fury were more alike than she thought. Troublemakers.

"It's a nice day out isn't it?" Shamal asked. Signum was seated with her for a change and they had a tea set. It wasn't often that they shared moments like this outside, but the weather simply had to be enjoyed.

"It is." Signum's eyes were fixated on something in the distance. She heard a soft concussion and then saw something flailing in the air. The object fell to the ground only to be flailing in the air once again. Above the object was something about the same size circling over head. It dove down occasionally as if to tease the other object. "How many warnings can an officer receive before action is taken?"

"Four, but on the third strike is grounding to base. What sort of warnings and what officers are distracting you?" Shamal smiled. She had a good idea, but wanted to be impartial.

"Nothing." Signum took a sip of her tea. "Very nice, what is this again?"

"Hana helped me with it. Its a favorite of hers from her home world, but the plants used are not native here."

"Smuggled?" Signum almost smiled. Shamal didn't answer. Cross pollinations and animal introductions were not something that concerned the military, but were very important to certain types of people. They were humored at least.

"You damn chicken!" The bird flew in low over head of the people eating outside. Fury rocketed above the bird, but missed once again. She landed on a table and destroyed it with her next hasty jump. Soon people started fleeing the ruckus. Signum sighed.

"Not going to say anything?" Shamal smiled wistfully.

"If I gave her a direct order, could she hear and understand me?" Signum sipped her tea once more.

"No. I don't believe so."

"She has two warnings from Vita so far." Signum frowned. The two of them were heading their way. "Trust me?"

"If you damage my tea set." Shamal teased. It wasn't special to her and Signum knew it. She kept her special set at home stored away in their old house. They planned to stay there end of the year with Hayate. Signum made sure to finish her tea.

"Damn you bird brain, give me back my sandwich!" Fury rocketed upwards, but the bird weaved out of reach. Fury exploded the area with her arm gauntlets and the shock wave forced Hugin to take evasive actions. The turbulence rattled the tea set below and Hugin opted to drop the sandwich.

"Hmm, ham, cheese, celery, and peanut butter." Shamal observed. Fury collided with the table.

"I'm not done with you, you winged rat!" Fury charged her leg gauntlets without even realizing two officers were seated at the table. Signum grabbed her foot and the table was obliterated. Fury fell to the ground in the shrapnel and got a foot pressed down upon her sternum.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Private Fury Tempest." Signum grabbed her by the shirt collar and held on tight. "I don't spar with the rookies, but I will administer punishments if provoked. I don't mean warnings." She lifted her up high above her and stared deep into her crimson eyes.

Fury swallowed, she knew the rumors about her, but most of which were girls fawning over her. Her usual approach was not going to work here, "Sorry?"

"Heh, run along before anyone else gets hurt."

"Else?" Fury swallowed again.

"Yes." Signum threw Fury to the ground. Fury cursed and ran away from them.

"Enjoying this?" Shamal started picking up the mess, but found most had burned up. It was a good thing their shields held. "Not much left of the table."

"She's young, but she was driven without distractions." She turned to Shamal, "I had heard she was easily distracted."

"Oh? You seem to be in a good mood today."

"I think it might be what was in that tea." Signum mused.

Shamal laughed, "Could very well be."

--

"Hugin, are you alright?" She patted the falcon. He didn't seem injured. Fury walked by and stopped in her tracks. "Fu-chan, be nice to my friend, he only wanted to play. I'm sure you understand."

"No chicken is getting between my food and my mouth." She blinked. "Unless I'm eating chicken."

"Right, now please be a good friend and pat Hugin. I want you to be friends."

Fury groaned, but knelt down beside her. Hugin blinked and looked at her. Fury went to pat him on the head but almost got her hand bit. "That beak is huge."

"You can relate."

"Hey!" Fury blinked, "Yeah, I guess I can," she laughed. "OK, Hugin, what do you want from me?" Hana smiled. Fury was understanding things a bit better. "If you want me to stop calling you a chicken, forget it!" Hugin cawed at her. Fury almost fell over backwards. "You want me to apologize? I want you to apologize to me! You understand?"

"Fu-chan."

"Fine, OK, OK." Fury sighed. "Whatever, truce?" She held out a hand. Hugin looked at it and turned to Hana whom only smiled. Hugin turned back to Fury and lifted a claw. They shook. "Good, now that I have you." Hugin crushed her hand. "AAHAGGAHA" Hugin flew up high into the tree before Fury could react.

"Bad girl, no kiss." Hana pouted. Fury was crying on the blanket holding her hand muttering chicken again and again. 


End file.
